User blog:Grammar Cat/Grammar Cat came back the very next... how long has it been?
Hello wikians! I am offically returning to editing the Nitrome Wiki! (versus just posting in the comments) Exscues any spelling mistakes I made I recently got a new version of Ubuntu that doesn't have spell checker... Anyway, so I will be working mostly on the nitrome wiki for now, and maybe a little bit on the neutronized wiki (which I am the second admin there while the first is User:Random-storykeeper). My writing skills I hope have greatly improve (that was the reason I got up and left in the firts place) and i've learned a bunch of new skills such as transparenting images. I thought I would share my exsperence on some of the other wikis I've been to which are placed in headings. Neutronized Wiki Activity on the Neutronized Wiki is a literally work at your own pace, sort of like the slowest speed on a treadmill. I learned allot from the Neutronized Wiki as well as I got in a lot of minor fights with Random-storykeeper. My brother eventually camve to the Neutronized Wiki and helped create articles for Ray Quest but then he got lazy and went back to this wiki (I completed all the articles anyway so him leaving didn't really matter to much). One slightly bad thing about the Neutronized Wiki is that their isn't really any community. Some users came and edited a little but then stopped editing and went back. It got so depressing just working on articles and doing nothing else that I went to the Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki then came back and worked much better after that. I few months later I went editing the Pixel Love Wiki (more info on that is in the Pixel Love Wiki section) then came back to the Neutronized Wiki for a reason I can't say for I might offend Random-storykeeper which I'd have to be out of my mind to do. So I kept editing the Neutronized Wiki since then and I am finally back here. Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki As I have mentioned in the previous section, I went to the Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki when I got depressed. Activity their is like the second slowest speed on a treadmill as it is work at your own pace but you move faster because of motivation. It was really fun writing articles on fictional games, the two I have created are Untouched and A Cat Thief. I mostly used learned how to recolour images better and my articles were written if I was still on the Neutronized and Nitrome Wiki. I decided to go back to the Neutronized Wiki so I made a blog post saying I was leaving and eluded to the wiki needing help (nothing became of that). So after a long period of time, one night I went to bed thinking of a old story I had made called A winged cat, a black cat, and a blue cat. I thougt about it so much that I eventually thought of a whole plot and I decided I would rewrite the story I hadn't even finished. I got up the next morning and finished the story and rewrote it. I gave it a new name and called it Griffin's Bravery. I thought that I would get lots of comments about it but it stayed up for a long time and didn't even get one. I thought it was really great but none appeared to notice it. It did get one comment sometime later when I told User:Austincarter4ever. She commented on it and she really liked it which made me really happy since at least my best friend on the internet liked it which really brightened up my day. I went back to working on the Neutronized wiki and haven't returned to editing since. I might sometime. Pixel Love Wiki Activity on the Pixel Love wiki is very high as a game is released every week making this the fastes speed on the treadmill. Now some are going to think I'm a liar when I say: I have edited the Pixel Love Wiki allot and have nearly done double the edits my brother has done to it. If you go and check, I have made 29 edits and my brother has edits in the hundreds. The Pixel Love Wiki is probably the most interesting of all wikis for on that wiki, I went masqurading as a different user! I was Satasha on the Pixel Love Wiki and I loyal edited their and made several articles. I thought of becoming Satasha to play a prank on my brother. It was quite easy to hide my being Satasha since I used my editing on the Neutronized Wiki to hide my typing on another wiki. I went to great lengths to protect my identy. Little did I know that I really didn't have to do that since in the section of the info thing at the top of my user page was the section where it says "I AM" and I put "I Am a-- can't you guess?" I thought everyone would guess I was female since it was pretty easy to guess correctly but my brother instead thought I was male. I thought he was a dunder head but really the reason he thought I was male is because he thought Emitwiki2 was female and he thought CandD was female but it turned out there were both male so therefore he thought I was male. Random-storykeeper wasn't easily fooled and she guess me true identity. When I revealed my identy to my brother he was shocked. I exspected he would be but before that I didn't know. If I knew he thought I was male I would have had no idea. Final words I believe I yapped to much and writing this took around 1 hour. So anyway I will be working more on this wiki and helping my brother with his not-yet-revealed project. I will also be rewriting my user page but not write away. Well, time to edit! Category:Blog posts